


Dead Man Walking

by SirSticker



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College Roommates AU, Connie and Michael aren’t romantic they’re just bros, Gen, Liberal use of remnant as an excuse, Self-Indulgent, Shhhh don’t tell him, The graphic depictions of violence is only for the scooping, connie is an Amazonian-like swordswoman, connie’s sword collection, micheal hasn’t gone to the doctor in years, micheal is half gem, more tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker
Summary: Connie needed a roommate. Michael needed an apartment. Sometimes these things just work out. Sometimes, one of their jobs is with the company that they’re evil child murderer father created, and surrounded by his monstrous creations. Sometimes, they’re just a college student with a large sword collection and plenty of protein powder.Yeah, this is entirely self-indulgent.Edit: sorry, but I don’t have any plans to update this in the near future! I do want to return to it someday, but I feel like I wrote myself into a sweater too covered in moth-plot holes to wear. Plus, I’m focusing on my other au rn. So, bye!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Dead Man Walking

Well, she was renting an apartment near campus and living away from home for the first time. Everything was going her way. It was perfect. Except for the price. Connie may have over-estimated her funds a bit between buying new wall mounts for her swords and her nearly all-ramen diet.

There was a clear solution. Find a roommate. However, it may prove to be a bit of a challenge finding someone who wasn’t afraid of her sword collection(well, more the fact that she has a sword collection, than the swords themselves.).

She turned her efforts online, and found a website for roommate-finding. After making her profile, she set up the listing. In the next couple of days she got a few inquiries about the apartment and such. Most of them fell through, but she set up a meeting with one candidate at a local coffee shop. Hopefully he wasn’t a creep. She still brought a knife just in case.

———————————————————————————————————————

Michael was not having a good day. Or life, for that matter. He had just been fired from his job, and had been couch surfing for the last 4 days. He was currently looking for a job, but he had a bit saved up. Not much, but it would be enough for a little while.

His friend had recommended a website where people looking for roommates could set up a listing and communicate about it. Classes started soon, so he made an account right away. Scrolling through nearby places, he couldn’t find anything close enough and in his price range.

Then he saw one from someone named Connie, and he messaged them about it and they asked him if they could set up a meeting to talk about the apartment. He said yes, and it was set. Gassing up his van, he put in the date on his calendar.

———————————————————————————————————————

Connie arrived at the shop and took a seat at one of the tables. She got out her laptop and decided to kill some waiting time studying up for the new year. Can’t hurt to be prepared, right? Soon enough, the guy showed up. She gestured for him to go over and sit down.

“So, er, I assume you’re Connie?” Michael said awkwardly. He had a mild British accent.

“Yeah, and you’re Michael?”

“Yup. So, about the apartment.”

So, a deal was struck, and Michael Afton (funny, she could have sworn she heard that name somewhere before.) was to move in in two days time. Michael hopped into his purple van and drove off, to get things in order she supposed.

———————————————————————————————————————

The day he was scheduled to move in had come. Michael already had his stuff in his van, so at least that was simple. The apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small kitchen area. The walls were a plain cream color.

“Your room is over there, the bathroom is there, and don’t touch my protein shakes or ingredients because I will kill you.” Michael laughed at the joke, but it became clear to him that it was anything but when she shot him a look.

“Hey, I got a new job recently. I work the night shift so you probably won’t see me that much. You can text me if you need something from me or if you need me.” Michael said.

“Huh. What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m supposed to work as a technician. I start Monday.”

“How’d you get the job if you don’t even have your degree yet?”

“Nepotism.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Connie was intrigued.

“My father was a part of the company, so I guess he set some stuff up there. Don’t know why, as I was never the favorite. So, what do you do?” Michael said, taking a seat on the couch.

“Oh, I’m a student at the same school. I’m on a fencing scholarship. Though I’m mainly trained in swordfighting in general.” That made sense. She was BUFF. Tall, too. “Anyways, how’d you get that accent of yours?”

“...My parents were British? I was born here though.”

“Oh, right. Well, I’m going to go study in my room. Yell if something’s on fire.” Connie replied.

“Got it. I should probably get studying soon, too.”

———————————————————————————————————————

Underground, a voice could be heard.

“Oh no, looks like someone had a bad accident. Oh well, we’ll have a new toy soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Don’t worry, Michael starts work next chapter. This won’t be entirely compliant with lore, considering the fact that I made him a college student, but I’ll try my best to wiggle around it.


End file.
